Moon
by petite00
Summary: Il est le Soleil de ma Lune, le centre de mon Univers... OS
Un petit OS sans vraiment de prétention puisque c'est mon premier dans l'univers de Teen Wolf et le premier dans ce... "style"... Donc honnêtement je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut et je suis ouverte à toutes critiques...

Ah une dernière chose: je n'ai jamais vu un seul épisode de la série. Je me base sur ce que j'ai lu comme fanfictions et j'espère ne pas avoir commis d'impair (je ne pense pas mais sait-on jamais...) auquel cas il ne faut pas non plus hésiter à me le faire remarquer.

 **Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi...

* * *

Le loup se tient sous la Lune. La Lune est silencieuse, la Lune est belle, la Lune est froide. Comme lui. La Lune brille faiblement, éclaire à peine. Comme lui. Mais ce soir la Lune est pleine, entière, complète. Certainement pas comme lui.

Ce constat amuse le loup, qui émet une sorte de rire lupin. Un rire sombre.

Après tout, c'est sans doute la chose qui le différencie le plus d'un gros caillou dans le ciel: le caillou est complet, lui non. Il lui manque des morceaux, qu'il a perdus ou qu'il n'a tout simplement jamais trouvés.

Et aussi cette pièce qu'il se refuse à saisir.

Aucune Lune ne peut briller sans son Soleil.

Le loup, lui, a trouvé son Soleil depuis longtemps déjà, mais hors de question de l'approcher. Qui sait, il pourrait se brûler ou pire, en ternir l'éclat en le masquant de son ombre. _Une éclipse_ , réalise le loup.

Et dans sa tête flottent encore quelques souvenirs vagues d'une comptine…

 _«La Lune a rendez-vous avec le Soleil,_

 _Mais le Soleil ne vient pas._

 _Et la Lune l'attend...»_

Quelques paroles floues qui lui correspondent si bien, fredonnées dans sa tête par une des femmes les plus importantes de sa vie, encore un des morceaux manquant à son puzzle: son guide, son repère, son ancre, son alpha, sa mère… _son étoile_.

 _Oui certainement,_ admet le loup _, Talia Hale était une étoile_. Un soleil elle aussi mais pas le sien, celui d'une autre Lune.

Avec la distance cette étoile brille bien moins fort que _son soleil._

Son soleil aux yeux d'ambre qui le brûlent.

À la voix douce qui le réchauffe instantanément.

Au sourire lumineux qui l'éblouit.

 _Stiles,_ pense le loup.

 _Stiles,_ son Soleil, sa lumière, celui qui avait remplacé l'étoile de Talia Hale dans son ciel, qui avait vidé les cieux de sa présence.

 _Stiles,_ qui lui permettait de briller.

 _Stiles,_ qui ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

Cette pensée aussi fit rire le loup. Un rire triste cette fois.

Combien de chances avait-il de retomber après tout ce temps, après Paige, après Kate, dans une histoire d'amour plus destructrice encore que les précédentes?

 _Aucune_ , lui aurait-on sans doute répondu.

D'ailleurs Stiles lui-même ne cessait de lui répéter de faire confiance aux gens, d'arrêter de leur _grogner dessus_.

Si seulement il savait.

Une mélodie revient au loup encore une fois:

 _«J'ai demandé à la Lune,_

 _Et le Soleil ne le sait pas._

 _Je lui ai montré mes brûlures,_

 _Et la Lune s'est moquée de moi...»_

Encore quelque chose qui lui convenait parfaitement.

Stupide chanson, comme si il ne semblait pas déjà assez pathétique…

Mes brûlures.

Ses brûlures. Chaque fois qu'il voyait la peur dans les yeux de l'autre alors qu'il le menaçait, entendait son cœur accélérer. Chaque fois qu'il était impuissant à l'aider, qu'il avait même besoin de lui. Comme si il n'avait pas tout le temps _besoin de lui_. Chaque fois qu'il le coinçait contre un mur alors qu'il pourrait y avoir une façon tellement plus agréable de le faire…

Arrivé à ce stade, le loup foudroyait la Lune de ses yeux rouge sang. Ne se moquait-elle pas de lui?

Ne le narguait-elle pas de son disque plein alors que lui agonisait de son manque?

Les yeux du loup brillèrent, après tout on avait jamais vu une Lune éteindre un Soleil.

Peut-être pourrait-il tenter de s'en rapprocher… Au pire pouvait-il réellement fondre un peu plus?

Le loup lança un regard de défit à l'astre dans le ciel.

 _Bientôt, moi aussi._

Et l'alpha hurla à la Lune.

* * *

C'est... Très niais. Mais bon, je suppose que ça aurait pu être pire moi qui suis incapable d'insérer un seul élément de romance dans un texte...

Quoiqu'il en soit j'aurais vraiment besoin d'avis sur le coup donc n'hésitez pas...


End file.
